


Christmas Cheer

by 0bsessednerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0bsessednerd/pseuds/0bsessednerd
Summary: Castiel is having a lonely Christmas, and decided maybe to get out of the house. After seeing a certain boy at a coffee shop he gets an invite to celebrate with a certain Winchester boy.
Relationships: Destiel
Kudos: 11





	Christmas Cheer

Castiel's POV

Coffee shop Au

It was Christmas eve, and I was spending it all by myself. 

I detested being around large crowds of people, unless they were my family, but being alone this time of year was just depressing. It was the first Christmas my family was not all getting together, so here I was sitting in my apartment. Just staring at the fireplace, wishing I could not be lonely. 

My phone dinged and I saw a text from my older brother Gabriel.

"Hey cassie, wanted to text you merry Christmas. It is midnight here so hello from the future; I will call you after you wake up. Happy holidays" with a bunch of emojis.

I smiled a bit at that, Gabe was always the one who kept in touch. He was about five hours ahead of me. Only seven o'clock and I was doing absolutely nothing. Because of this I decided to head to a popular coffee shop in town. 

~~

I will admit I was surprised at the amount of people out on Christmas eve. But I could hardly blame them considering how warm the shop was. Delicious smells of freshly brewed coffee and tinge of vanilla creamer overwhelmed my senses. 

I waited for a while to order my drink, and by the time I got up there I was starving. I was also a little bit distracted by a small bee I saw taking shelter from the cold.

"What can I get you?" a deep, and incredibly sexy snapped me out of my dazed state.

The man had light brown hair, and these perfect green eyes that shined so brightly. He had a little scruff on his face, and his shirt was slightly undone showing off a tattoo. He was probably barely into his twenties. After staring for a moment I remembered that he asked for my order.

"My apologies, I am a little out of it. One large mocha latte and a large snickerdoodle cookie please." 

The man smiled and wrote down my order. I saw that his name was Dean. What an interesting name. 

"And the name for the order?"

"I suppose we can call the order Jimmy." I was confused, why did he want me to name the order.

"No, I mean. What is your name?" he sounded amused. 

"Oh, it is Castiel. I am sorry. My brother says I am overly literal most of the time." I blushed pink, completely embarrassed.

"You're alright, I like it. one large mocha latte and a large snickerdoodle coming right up. That will be $5.00." I handed him the money.

I sat down at one of the tables beside the window and watched as tiny snowflakes gathered on the ground. They drifted down slowly, and peacefully almost like little angels coming down from heaven.

"Come on Mr. Roman, you said I would get paid today. Sir I need the money, it's Christmas eve and I need to buy my baby brother a present." the barista, Dean, sounded desperate.

"Well then you should've gotten a second job. You get your check when you get it. Now get back to work," a man growled. 

I glanced over at the counter; a sad looking dean started making drinks. Over the next few minutes, the other customers slowly trickled out until only I remained.

"Castiel, your order is ready." 

I made my way up there smiling and pulling out a large sum of money.

"Thank you," I took my drink and the bag the cookie came in. and handed him the cash.

"Wait, what's this?" His beautiful green eyes widened as he took in just how much I gave him.

"It is a tip for good service."

"I can't accept this; it is too much." he tried to hand me the money back.

"I insist, please take it," I pushed it back.

"Why are you being this generous?" The confusion in his voice broke my heart and looking at him I realized he was never given much in his life.

"I overheard your conversation with your boss, this way you can buy your brother something. and you can buy yourself something." I smiled, took my bag and made way to leave the shop.

"Wait! Sir," I turned to see Dean crying a single man tear, that he pushed away. "Thank you so much, this means a lot to me. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Feeling the effects of my good deed, I sipped on my coffee as I walked home. I was touched about the pure gratefulness Dean had shown. And I felt a little less alone as I thought of his smile.

It was not until I got home, that I noticed the number written on my drink. Along with a little note.

"Text me sometime, Dean" 

I smiled widely and decided to text him a quick little message. I fell asleep holding my phone.

~~

When I woke up, way after twelve in the afternoon I saw three text messages from Dean. I remembered his number from last night.

One was a video of dean with a boy that was only about fifteen years old. Dean held a thing of oil and a wheel cover, and the other boy held a thing of books.

"Thank you so much castiel, merry Christmas." the boys said in unison.

That made me smile very widely. The younger boy must have been Dean's younger brother.

I quickly read the other two messages.

"You made our Christmas so special; I literally will never be able to repay you for this. If you are not doing anything, I would like to invite you over for dinner tonight, no worries if you want thank you again."

"Merry Christmas, sorry if this was random."

I thought for a moment before I replied.

~~

"Thank you for having me," I felt a little anxious and awkward about being in a stranger's house. It was a rental that was kept extremely neat. I saw only pictures of the brothers around and realized it must have just been them.

"Of course!" the boy from the video exclaimed. "Thank you for what you did. The least we can do is cook you dinner!" He was a happy kid, and I knew that was due to Dean.

I smiled at him and he lead me into the kitchen. Three placemats were laid down and the kid beckoned me to sit in the one nearest to me.

"thank you for coming, " dean said warmly, placing three plates of lasagna in front. My stomach grumbled and we tucked in.

The brothers were nice company, they said it was just them after their mother died and father left. Sam, the little brother, spoke of dean like he hung the moon. Dean was a bit embarrassed about that. Sam also kept looking between dean and I. Mischief plain in his eyes.

He got up and ran out of the kitchen.

"Sammy, what are you doing?" Dean sounded like a mom, which I guess he sort of was.

Sam did not respond causing dean to roll his eyes.

"Dinner was lovely, I appreciate the invite. I would've been alone today, so thank you."

"No one should be alone on Christmas, especially an angel like yourself." He touched my hand with his without realizing it, and it sent little sparks of electricity through me.

"Castiel, Dean! You guys come in here," I heard Sam call out.

With suspicious glances to each other we left the room and walked through the threshold to the living room.

"Stop and look up," Sam ran away giggling to what I assumed was his room.

Mistletoe hung right above us.

"That bitch," dean muttered. Then he looked at me.

"I believe the rules regarding mistletoe is that you kiss the person who stands under it," dean whispered, slight huskiness melted into it.

"Well, we do not want to break the rules," and I leaned in, giving him a passionate kiss.

And it felt so right.

That was the last and only Christmas i ever spent alone. Every one after that was spent with the Winchesters and my family. I always made sure to buy coffee and mistletoe every Christmas eve.


End file.
